Proposal Number Two
by Erin.I.Rose
Summary: Edward proposes to Bella a second time. This story is not done but please feel free to read what's written.


Proposal number two

1Proposal number two

I was sitting in my room on the rocking chair I had had since I was born. Withering Heights was balancing on my knee against my chest. In spite of the boring afternoon, my mind was racing to fast to concentrate on the book in front of me. I was wearing Edward's favourite blue blouse and a pair of brand new black jeans I had bought with Alice last weekend. The wind blowing in from the always-open window was rustling my impeccably straight hair. As got up from the chair I noted the radio on my bed side table read five o'clock which was the exact time that Edward always came over. My mind started spinning with anticipation. My mouth was dry and my breathing slowly crept to hyperventilation. That was when I saw it. A V12 Vanquish was sitting in my driveway. It looked extremely out of place beside my red cab. I could now almost feel Edward's eyes on me. Intensely boring holes in me as he waited patiently for me to get to his car. I cheeked my image in the mirror smoothing my hair behind my ears and making sure my shirt was wrinkle free. I slowly made it to Edward's car after saying a few unnecessary good byes and reassuring Charlie that nothing in appropriate would happen. I had tripped slightly but Edward was already their holding me up as he opened the passenger door for me as usual.

The car was warm and dry. The stereo played lightly in the background. It was quiet neither Edward nor I had said a word since I entered the car. In the silence the music seamed louder. I could make out the lyrics more clearly now. The singer was a man I knew I had heard the song before but I couldn't place my finger on when. Then I herd what I was looking for. The lyrics were the same now as far as I could remember. The CD was the same one Phil had bought me. Edward had the same one He kept it in the too small compartment in his silver Volvo.  
I looked at the time by the stereo. It read five thirty. Edward and I had been silent for half an hour. I could feel the nausea slowly turning in my stomach. The blood flushed from my face. I felt cold and clammy. I couldn't take the silence any longer. The music felt quiet almost numbing to listen to. I sucked in a deep breath "Edward" I asked shakily "yes" Edward replied in his velvety soft voice that I had grown extremely used to. I paused "May I ask why we are taking your special occasion car. I thought we were going to your house. That hardly seams like a special occasion Edward. Edward didn't answer he just kept staring ahead at the road. "Edward. Damit ... Edward tell me what's going on" My voice was high I knew Edward would be able to tell that I was scared. "Bella. Relax please. There is absolutely nothing wrong" Edwards voice was smuggling a laugh at my account of course. "Edward please" My face flushed a bright pink which made him laugh only light enough for me to hear. "Bella" Edward laughed "I can not tell you. Emmet and Alice would be gravely disappointed in me if I did" Edward spoke very seductively making it hard to argue with him let alone think through the sent of his cool breath as he spoke. "shh" he whispered quietly in to my ear his breath tickled me slightly. I stared at Edward for a moment then went back to listening to the music.

We sat for a few miles once again in silence but Edward was now passing me reassuring glances that I was going to enjoy everything ahead of me. The car slowed we were now in front of a path by the thick woods. I knew right away that we were not going to take the path. Edward had brought me here on a sunny day to show me what would happen if he were to go into the sun. My mind went crazy with the thought of the meadow along with Edward and his family this was bound to be an amazing night. I couldn't have climbed on to Edward's back fast enough and he couldn't have run faster than he did now. I could barely see anything other than black and green smudges we were going so fast that my eyes hurt from trying to concentrate on everything around me and I could feel the dizziness washing over me. When we finally stopped Edward cradled me tight to his chest bringing me to the centre of the meadow. Once the dizziness wore off I could see that there were sticks and bits of wood in front of me. That's when I heard the windchime laugh against the big booming chuckle. Alice and Emmet were here I realised just as I heard Rosalie's menacing and seductive voice. I also heard Jasper, Esme and Carlisle chatting happily together. Everyone was in front of the fire now watching it burn. I sat comfortably between Edward and Alice. Jasper was next to Alice as well then Rosalie, Emmet, Esme and Carlisle on the opposite side of Edward. Edward then started to sing my lullaby lightly in my ear and Alice started stroking my hand. We all adjusted our positions. Edward lied on his side propped up on his elbow. I snuggled against his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. Alice sat her knees to her chest beside me so that we could talk. Emmet had Rosalie in his lap kissing her roughly on the neck. Jasper was now wrapping his arm around Alice smiling down at her. Carlisle and Esme were leaning agents each other watching the flowers swaying in the wind.

As it got darker the fire seamed to grow bigger. Edward was still stroking my hair talking to Carlisle about a car he wanted to buy me and I must admit it sounded nice. Esme was looking stern but her voice was as lovely and tender as always as she broke up Emmet and Rosalie's argument. They were arguing about me no doubt but I could have been wrong they had spoken so low that I couldn't hear a word. Alice and Jasper were sill wrapped in each other's arms. They had no reason to show their love as prominent as Emmet and Rosalie. Alice was watching me with careful eyes. Jasper was now stroking Alice's cheek lightly a lot like Edward was now doing to me. I could feel Edward give Alice a warning look. Alice nudged Jasper and the two of them rose. Emmet and Rosalie kissed one another and rose as well. Carlisle and Esme were already walking behind the other two couples. I looked up at Edward he smiled that perfect lopsided smile that stopped my heart. "What's going on Edward." I asked breathlessly. Edward smiled and swiftly changed our positions. He had done it so fast that if he were not now in front of me I would not have noticed. "Isabella Swan" Edward whispered softly. My heart dropped he had used my whole name not only that he called me Isabella that didn't sound good. Edward bent down on one knee I couldn't figure out what he was doing or why he was on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Edward asked so lightly that I could barely hear him. My heart quickened, my breathing accelerated to hyperventilation. My mind went hazy then everything went black all I could hear was a light laugh in the background. My body was cold I could slowly make out the face of an angel my angel. Edward was sitting on the ground with me in his lap. Edward was smiling bigger and brighter than ever before. I could feel him laughing "Bella your awake" he laughed "I didn't expect your reaction to be so ... dramatic" Edward noted "you ... you made me faint" I said more than less disorientated. Edward laughed "That's hardly fair Bell. I didn't expect such a dramatic response like I said. Besides you can't blame me this is our second time after all. You knew that I wanted to make the proposal proper a normal person would have expected it Bella. I couldn't argue. Edward had proposed to me before graduation. We had even sent the wedding invitations, which I must say, were rather annoying to do. Edward had insisted that I write something other than my name on the cards. It bothered me since he had insisted that he write my collage letters saying he could sign my name better than I could my self. I didn't get why he couldn't write the wedding invitations as well after all writing invitations is hardly a human experience worth fighting for. Edward moved in front of me exactly like he had before I fainted. "Now Bella I'm begging you. Do not faint on me again. If you don't mind I would like to do this properly before midnight... ok. I smiled sheepishly why do I always mess this stuff up for him " fine" I tried to sound mad or at the least sarcastic but failed miserably. "I wont faint" I recited "I will be good." Edward smiled taking my breath away again "that's my girl." he laughed "now" he said louder than he had the first or well second time "Isabella Swan." Edward spoke authoritatively "will you marry me" When Edward finished He stood up properly lifting me to a standing position as well. I looked in to his eyes. The deep intense gold was dazzling" yes of course I will" I choked out in a whisper. Edward smiled that perfect smile then lifted me in his arms. My feet were barely touching the ground. Edward looked at me with intensely happy eyes. His lips touched myne still careful not to be to rough he started kissing me. Our lips moved together I could feel them cold and smooth but burning with anticipation. Edward let go of me very gently then kissed me lightly again. From somewhere in the woods I could hear Alice's cheerful clapping. Two seconds later they were standing right behind me Rosalie even looked happy to see me. Alice was so overcome with joy that she was crying only slightly but laughing as well. Jasper smiled cautiously at Edward and me. Esme and Carlisle looked at me patiently. I smiled up at their radiant faces Esme started crying as well; "I'm sorry Bella. Its just Edward is finally happy and you are so beautiful." Esme's voice was high yet still elegant even through her tears. Esme gave me a long awkward hug then ran to the car tears still streaming down her perfect face.

Edward took my hand leading me back to the car. Alice was dancing cheerfully in front of us with Jasper laughing at her happiness. It was hard mot to see why Jasper loved her. The love in their eyes burned with intensity.


End file.
